darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Cirque du Freak Chapter 11
In this chapter we see two more Cirque du Freak performances. We start off with the Little People selling merchandise and Steve trying to get them to talk. Then Madame Truska the bearded lady comes up, without a beard and grows a long beard but eventually leaves without a beard again. Then Hans Hands races people on his hands and wins. Then as the next performers come on stage, Steve gasps and looks to Darren as if he has seen a ghost. Synopsis The Little People start walking down the aisles, after Rhamus Twobellies act, selling chocolate nuts and bolts, figures of Alexander Ribs and Rhamus Twobellies and pieces of hair from the Wolf Man, which Darren buys some of. Mr. Tall on stage warns people not to spend all their money just yet. Steve tries to get the Little People to talk but is unsuccessful, and chases them away after buying an Alexander Ribs figure. He reveals to Darren that they may not be human. As the blue robed Little People finish selling their wares the next freak comes on: The Bearded Lady who doesn't have a beard. Mr. Tall introduces her as a new member to the circus, with an unique talent. He leaves her to make the men in the audience uncomfortable with her beauty. She starts stroking her chin, then holds her nose and tickles her face after letting out a seal sound. Then slowly hairs start growing out of her chin, lips and neck. Hair that is long, straight and blond. After it reaches about 10 CM she walks of the stage to let people pull and stroke it. As she walks it keeps growing until it reaches to her feet. Then she walks back to the stage and her hair flows around and tickles people as she does so. Mr. Tall then asks people if they have scissors and then offers anyone a gold bar if they can cut her beard. For ten minutes people try to cut her beard. Mr. Tall even hands out garden sheers to people, but all efforts to cut it fail. Then the stage empties and she strokes her chin and her full beard disappears again. Then the next act comes up: Hans Hands whose father was born without legs and thought him how to do everything on his hands. He lays his legs in his neck, to stand on his hands. He then proceeds to race four people down the aisles and beats them all. He then does some gymnastics feats before leaving the stage. Then Mr. Tall comes up to warn people about the next act which is also quite dangerous. He then introduces the next performers Mr. Crepsley and Madam Octa. Darren remarks on Mr. Crepsley appearance and links him to looking like a crazy clown. He informs us he missed the first part of Mr. Crepsley's speech, for Steve dropped his Alexander Ribs figure and gasped, as Mr. Crepsley walked upon the stage. Steve stares unwavering at Mr. Crepsley. Looking to Darren as if he has seen a ghost. Characters in Order of Appearance *Little People *Rhamus Twobellies (mentioned) *Alexander Ribs (mentioned) *Wolf Man (mentioned) *Darren Shan *Mr. Tall *Steve Leonard *Truska *Cirque du Freak *Hans Hands *Mr. Crepsley *Madam Octa Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Saga of Darren Shan Chapters Category:Cirque Du Freak Chapters